fortissimofandomcom-20200214-history
Nagisa Suzushiro
Nagisa Suzushiro (鈴白 なぎさ Suzushiro Nagisa) is a heroine of Fortissimo//Akkord:Bsusvier. Appearance Nagisa has long black hair, which she tied into two pony tails on the sides of her head; the pony tail on the right is a little longer than the other one. One of her most prominent characteristics is her outrageous bust size, which is also one of the main topic for jokes at school. In her battle form, her hair turns white and all of her hair pins are automatically dropped. Personality Nagisa has affection for Ryūichi and has been trying to convey her feelings ever since he came back. Cheerful, open, and friendly, she is straight forward like her sword, thus Reiji and Momiji likes to poke fun at her naivete. In addition, she has quite an appetite, perhaps even more than a boy. She states that this is due to her kendo training, which consumes a lot of energy and requires a large amount of food to compensate for. Synopsis Nagisa is Ryūichi's childhood friend and classmate. She develops romantic feelings toward him after being defeated in her childhood, although the boy is completely oblivious to this fact. One day, after returning from the beach with her friend, Momiji Satomura, the two was dragged into Eye Space, the battlefield of Ragnarök. Hagane Todoroki, a muscular young man and Jin Arizuka, a cocky boy confronted them, targeting Mojimi. Mojimi tried to protect Nagisa, but was knocked unconscious before the crushing power of her opponent. Unwilling to abandon her friend, Nagisa awakened as the holy sword's wielder, officially participating in the survival game taking place in Tsukuyomi-jima. Powers&Abilities Magic *'Svafrlami' (スウァフルラーメ suuafururāme): the weapon first appears as a heavy black sword with rough outlook that does not deal much damage and also of too much weight to swing. In its released state, its cover breaks apart, revealing a slender golden sword with deadly strikes while Nagisa's hair turns silver and a crown appears on her head. Runes *'Hlidskjalf' (四次元視（プリズスキャルヴ） purizusukyaruvu; Japanese for "Four-Dimensional Vision"): Nagisa is born with the rare ability of precognition. She can foresee things a few seconds earlier than the moment in which they happen. This gives her more options in selecting her strategy against different opponents. *'Alvíss' (すべてを知るもの（アルヴィーズ） aruvīzu; Old Norse for "All-wise", Japanese for "To Know Everything"): to compensate for Nagisa's lack of experience, this Rune gives her the knowledge of everything related to swordsmanship. *'Sacredwaltz' (白銀魔術兵装（セイクリッドワルツ） seikuriddowarutsu; English for "Sacred Waltz", Japanese for "Magical Weapon White Eyes"): by entering this mode, Nagisa can release the true power of her weapon to become a pure holy battle maiden without sin. While Sacredwaltz is activated, each of her sword strikes guarantees a certain kill. *'Tyrving' (黄金色の誓約(ティルヴィング) tiruvingu; Japanese for "Golden Pledge" ): Nagisa takes a stance, wielding her sword with both hands. After a charging period, she slashes the sword at her opponent, releasing a golden wave of magical energy that cut through everything. While the conceptual slash is destructive, it strains the user greatly, and Nagisa cannot use it more than three times, or she will disappear. *'Achilles Paradox' (有限殺しの無限廻廊(アキレウス・パラドックス) akireusu paradokkusu; Japanese for Infinite Corridor of Finite Killing"): completed in the final battle with Sakura, Nagisa's ultimate conceptual Rune allows her to rewrite all concepts to zero and reduce any attacks to nothing, allowing her own attack to prevail. The Rune can also affect Nagisa, taking away the strain on Svafrlami to prevent the burning-out process. As Nagisa is inexperienced, she cannot utilize its full power, but bringing her opponent's attack down to almost zero is still possible. Other skills *'Swordsmanship expert': Nagisa is a very skillful kendo trainee, a fact that she always takes pride in until her loss to Ryūichi in her childhood. Unlike most kendo trainee, Nagisa views kendo not as sport, but a deadly art of defeating and killing the opponent. All of her training time is focused on powerful strikes that retire the opponent in one hit. This makes her each and every sword swing extremely dangerous, but also reduces her capability to prevail in lengthy battles. Category:Fortissimo's heroines Category:Magus Category:Female characters